


Treville on Constance

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Admiration, Friendship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 15: ConstanceTreville's musings on Constance Bonacieux and how he hopes that she will be a musketeer one day.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Constance Bonacieux & Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan & Constance Bonacieux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Musketeers





	Treville on Constance

**Author's Note:**

> Whoohoo! Day 15!
> 
> Never thought I'd make it this far. But I'm super proud that I have.
> 
> I hope that everyone is enjoying the prompts, and the influx of new content from all the talented writers, artists, poets, and mood board creators in the Musketeers fandom. I certainly know I am!
> 
> A special thank you to @privateerstudies on tumblr for putting together, organising, and heading Musketeer March 2021!

Captain Treville admired Constance Bonacieux more than he had yet admitted.

In the short time that he had known her, he had discovered that Ms Bonacieux had the amazing talent of being able to keep four of his most troublesome musketeers in line.

Treville had witnessed Constance call the musketeers out on their lies when they tried to help others without asking for help, tell them that yes their behaviour is idiotic and save their lives.

While she was unarmed and in a dress!

And at the end of the day Treville had witness Constance gain the respect and loyalty of the four men he was proud to have served with.

In the short time that he had had the honour of knowing Constance Bonacieux, Captain Treville had witnessed her bravery, loyalty and strength help her to become one of the strongest woman he knew. 

One that he hoped he would someday have the honour of calling a Musketeer.


End file.
